


Visiones del amor

by Lenore4L



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenore4L/pseuds/Lenore4L
Summary: Una noche de chicas en un navío que desemboca en una confesión de amor tan poco romántica como puede ser la de Asagiri Gen declarándose a Ishigami Senku.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Visiones del amor

Las aguas serenas de esa noche mecían al Perseo tan suavemente que en una noche así solo había una cosa por hacer según Minami, y eso era una noche de chicas.

Nadie estaba realmente seguro de como es que Minami había llegado a esa conclusión y los que no estaban familiarizados con el termino de "Noche de chicas" no entendieron porque Niki y Yuzuriha soltaron unos chillidos tan agudos cuando Minami hizo la propuesta.

Kohaku y Suika tampoco entendieron porque de pronto estaban en el camarote de Minami sentadas en círculo con su ropa de dormir, Francois también había recibido una invitación porque por mucho que su genero fuera un misterio, el agudo instinto de Minami apostaba que era mujer, o al menos tenía la sensibilidad suficiente para entender el corazón de una mujer, según en sus propias palabras.

Cuando las chicas le explicaron a Kohaku y Suika de que iba una noche de esas estas asintieron con la cabeza, pero una duda flotaba en el aire y se materializó cuando voltearon a ver a Gen que estaban sentado con ellas cerrando el círculo.

-¿Si es una noche de puras mujeres porque Gen está sentado con nosotras?- preguntó Kohaku mientras Gen saludaba como si fuera la cosa mas normal el hecho de que estuviera ahí como si fuera una mas.

-Es porque me gusta estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas- dijo como si nada y con su sonrisa inocente que absolutamente ninguna de ellas se tragó.

-No, en serio ¿Porqué estás aquí?- preguntó Niki considerando si tirarlo fuera del camarote o del barco entero.

Gen dejó caer sus hombros lastimado por la desconfianza.

-De verdad me gusta estar rodeado de mujeres hermosas, estoy viviendo el sueño, chicas; además, no sé ustedes pero cuando estás rodeado de tanta testosterona como la que tengo allá afuera siento que voy a empezar a perder mi capacidad de hablar con las damas y aunque no lo crean siempre he encontrado mas afinidad entre las mujeres que con los hombres- se justificó Gen.

Lo ultimo era cierto, incluso antes de haber quedado petrificado y en su antigua vida, su personalidad tendía a llevarse mejor con el género femenino que con el propio, le era mas fácil desenvolverse con las mujeres seguramente por su propia personalidad de sonrisas y espejismos antes que el rudo y sin cortapisas carácter masculino.

Ninguna estuvo realmente convencida de sus palabras y de hecho encontraban incluso algo peligroso que Gen estuviera reunido entre ellas para su noche de chicas pero Minami pensó que no es como que fueran a compartir secretos de guerra así que solo se encogió de hombros y decidieron comer los postres que Francois había elegido preparar para la ocasión en secreto de los chicos y solo para placer de ellas.

Comían y platicaban aunque fue un poco decepcionante darse cuenta una hora después de charla que no habían dejado de hablar de estrategias de guerra, ciencia, el futuro del mundo y el problema de la economía de la comida cuando uno viaja en un navío por alta mar, hasta que llegó un momento en el que Yuzuriha que trenzaba el cabello de Suika dijo un poco desalentada.

-Tal vez son los 3700 años de petrificación pero... ¿Es esto de lo que realmente se hablaba en una noche de chicas?- preguntó la muchacha.

-Yuzuriha-chan, creo que eso dependía mucho del tipo de chicas con las que hablabas, toma en cuenta las mujeres que te acompañan ahora- dijo Gen y Yuzuriha repasó su mirada por todas.

Yuzuriha repasó su mirada por todas, comenzando por Minami que antes solía ser una ambiciosa periodista que se desenvolvía en la alta sociedad codeandose con los personajes mas importantes de la política de la epoca.

Definitivamente sus platicas no serían del tipo de una colegiala de preparatoria publica.

Luego miró a Francois, mayordomo de una de las familias mas pudientes que apostaba eran dueñas de todo Japón por lo que era casi por obviedad que Francois no desperdiciaría sus palabras en hablar acerca de quien era el integrante mas guapo de BTS.

Su mirada entonces se detuvo en Kohaku la casi diosa guerrera de la Aldea Ishigami que podría enumerar diez manera distintas de asesinarte usando solo el mango de su cuchillo.

Suika que bueno... era una niña, aunque para su edad había participado activamente en misiones de infiltración y recolección de información para el Reino Científico.

Luego estaba Gen que era... pues... Gen.

Yuzuriha suspiró.

-Si, tienes razón, creo que no es como que podamos hablar de cosas muy triviales...- dijo riéndose nerviosa sin embargo Niki comenzó a hablar.

Sonaba dudosa y tartamudeaba un poco.

-Yo siempre... yo siempre quise estar en una pijamada... con amigas y hablar de cosas- dijo Niki un poco apenada sin atreverse a mirar a las chicas.

Kohaku que aun no entendía muy bien ese extraño ritual solo se encogió de hombros.

-Pero hemos estado halando de cosas, aunque si me lo preguntan no es muy diferente de hablar con los hombres- dijo Kohaku.

-Creo que la señorita Niki se refiere a temas específicos para estos eventos. Lamento no ser tampoco de mucha ayuda dado que Ryusui-sama es varón e hijo único- dijo Francois como si fuera su culpa que la charla no fluyera.

Kohaku igual parpadeó sin entender nada todavía, vaya que todo ese ritual era mas complejo de lo que creía.

-¿Qué tipo de temas?- preguntó entonces.

-Pues, no sé, cosas como muchachos o...- pero Niki no había ni terminado de hablar cuando Minami y Yuzuriha soltaron otra vez esos chillidos agudos que hicieron que Suika y Kohaku que cubrieran las orejas, podrían jurar que hasta habían reventado los sensibles oídos de Ukiyo con ese chillido que fue mas bien el zumbar de un murciélago.

Minami pues jaló a Niki que estaba completamente sonrojada, enganchándose a su brazo en una muestra de confianza y camaradería.

-¡Eso es, eso es! Hablemos de hombres, ya que tenemos todo un catálogo allá arriba creo que podremos hablar de eso la noche entera- decía la mujer con risitas traviesas y Kohaku seguía sin entender que había de extraordinario en hablar de los mismos tipos con los que podrían estar hablando frente a frente en ese momento.

-Deberíamos empezar con Yuzuriha, es la única aquí con novio- 

Yuzuriha se puso colorada hasta las orejas y negó efusivamente con la cabeza.

-¡No no no no! Taiju y yo no somos nada de eso- dijo negando con los brazos.

-Oh~ Yuzuriha-chan, pero nadie dijo nunca el nombre de Taiju-chan- se burló Gen ocultando su boca tras sus anchas mangas y el sonrojo de la castaña se hizo todavía mas intenso de ser eso posible.

-¿No son pareja? ¿Pero que está esperando ese hombre para declararse entonces? ¿A que revivamos a toda la humanidad?- dijo enfurruñada Minami y Yuzuriha ladeó la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

-Tal vez... algo así- respondió la joven.

La ex reportera giró los ojos, no se podía ser así de puro, pero Niki estaba especialmente extasiada por esa idea, le parecía de lo mas romántico.

El interrogatorio siguió al resto de las muchachas, Minami por supuesto dejó ver la _fangirl_ que en realidad era de Tsukasa, si había un hombre que se ajustara a sus preferencias definitivamente ese era Tsukasa.

Kohaku tuvo que coincidir, aunque Kohaku coincidía porque en realidad Tsukasa era un tipo fuerte, para ella representaba un digno rival y como aliado tal vez uno de los mas poderosos.

Cuando llegó el turno de Francois solo se sonrió de una manera enigmática, no solo porque aun no rebelaba su genero sino porque tampoco había rebelado su orientación sexual o si había alguien que despertara su interés además de Ryusui, por lo que solo vieron como tomaba su taza de té con un toque de leche y se sonreía evadiendo la pregunta con suma elegancia que nadie se atrevió a perturbar.

Al preguntar a Niki ella fue un mar de nervios y sonrojos, no cabía duda de que entre todas era la del corazón mas puro y tal vez mas romántico, no tenía a nadie en especial, todos eran increíbles, y algunos bien parecidos. 

Se había ofuscado tanto por tener que hablar de gente que conocían que en realidad disfrutaron mas dándole empujoncitos traviesos para que confesara quien era el dueño de sus suspiros pero ella negó, aun no experimentaba eso de enamorarse, aunque se notaba a kilometros sus deseos por hacerlo algún día.

Llegado el turno de Suika a nadie extrañó que las primeras personas que mencionara fueran Chrome y Senkuu.

Seguramente Suika mas que sentimientos románticos en realidad expresaba sentimientos de admiración, y tal vez es lo que ella entendía cuando le preguntaron quien le gustaba.

-¿No sería realmente tierno que un día Suika-chan le dijera a Senku-chan o Chrome-chan que cuando crezca quisiera ser su esposa?- bromeó Gen y la imagen mental de esto hizo a Yuzuriha sentir un apretón en su corazón y se abrazó a Suika llevada por un extraño sentimiento que solo Yuzuriha comprendía.

Era pues el turno de Kohaku, la que a diferencia de todas ellas no había mostrado especial interés en los temas de romance. En cambio se quedó inesperadamente seria.

Pensó un momento llevándose una mano al mentón considerando profundamente la pregunta, tomando en cuenta lo serias que todas se ponían al hablar del tema sintió que debía ser completamente sincera.

Así que tras unos segundos levantó por fin la mirada y con seguridad respondió.

-Senku- dijo sin mas y un grito grupal se hizo presente en el camerino.

Gen parpadeó un par de veces, realmente no se esperaba que Kohaku fuese a contestar con tanta seguridad en sus palabras, y de hecho le intrigó un poco su respuesta.

-Kohaku-chan ¿En serio ves a Senku-chan como una potencial pareja?- preguntó Gen aun con sus manos escondidas tras sus anchas mangas, Kohaku lo miró con esos gigantescos ojos azules.

La joven sabía que mentirle a Gen era practicamente imposible pero igual le sostuvo la mirada.

-No estoy segura si como una pareja para el matrimonio, ni siquiera como Yuzuruha mira a Taiju. La unica cosa que sé es que de ser necesario seguiría a Senku hasta el infierno y al fin del mundo- dijo la muchacha muy seria.

Gen igualmente le sostuvo la mirada como si estuviera analizando profundamente sus palabras pero no hizo ningún comentario.

-Wow, esa si es una declaración de amor- dijo Niki sintiendo un poco mas de respeto hacia Kohaku y la confianza con la que había hablado.

Gen en cambio por fin dejó ver su rostro con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-No. No fue una confesión de amor, creo que fue mas bien un juramento de lealtad- dijo el mentalista y Kohaku le sonrió como si hubiera entendido todo.

-Aunque Senku-chan si que es afortunado, Kohaku-chan podría matar a cualquiera con esas piernas de muerte que se carga- agregó Gen para aliviar un poco la solemnidad del momento y con ello también desencajó un poco a Kohaku que miró sus propias piernas,

-¿Con mis piernas? Claro, mis patadas son especialmente mortales- dijo orgullosa la muchacha.

-Cariño, hay muchas maneras de matar a un hombre con un buen par de piernas, y no precisamente a patadas- dijo Minami poniendole una mano en el hombro a Kohau que miró a todas que parecían coincidir y entender menos ella y Suika.

Las mujeres del siglo XXI parecían saber otro tipo de cosas que ella no.

La charla entonces continuaba, precisamente hablando de las diferentes maneras de "matar" a un hombre con varios atributos y Gen mas que apoyar la charla la escuchaba, era raro ver que las jovenes hablaran tan abiertamente de sus propios cuerpos, posiblemente porque estaban constantemente rodeadas de hombres, en su mayoría hombres de ciencia y guerra, por lo que fue notorio como pronto se desenvolvían con mas confianza entre ellas, incluso Kohaku se animaba a hablar aunque muchos mensajes en dobles sentidos no los entendía muy bien pero se divertía porque las otras se divertían hasta que pronto la atención regresó a Gen como el intruso entre las féminas.

-Nos ha faltado uno de hablar acerca de sus intereses románticos- dijo Kohaku contagiada por la picardía de las otras chicas que silvaron viendo a Gen que dio un brinquito y parpadeó un par de veces un poco desencajado pero al sentir las miradas de todas se calmó y se sonrió.

-Si tanto insisten en saber...-

Hizo una pausa extremadamente dramática como era su estilo

-Definitivamente Ryusui-chan. Es un excelente partido- dijo Gen y todas se quedaron un momento en silencio.

-Pero Ryusui es hombre- Suika apuntó lo evidente.

-¿Y eso qué? El hombre podría convertirse en mi _Sugar Daddy_ y yo no pondría resistencia. Es rico, es guapo, tiene un cuerpo que eleva la temperatura como si estuvieras en un sauna. No se ofendan chicas, las adoro, son hermosas, pero si tuvieran el poder adquisitivo que él tenía y tiene ahora mismo entonces tal vez las consideraría, no es nada personal- bromeó Gen.

Minami entonces se rio.

-Siempre hablas acerca de tu sueño de tener un harem y esas cosas y ahora resulta que de entre todas las personas elegirías a un hombre y dudo mucho que sea porque realmente te sientas románticamente atraído- dijo con agudeza la mujer y Gen tampoco se molestó en desmentir.

-Uno tiene que ser práctico incluso a la hora de elegir pareja, además creo que sería una tremenda falta de respecto para ustedes si dijera en voz alta a quien elegiría ¿No creen?- preuntó Gen.

-Esa es una jugada muy inteligente y muy rastrera para evadir nuestra verdadera pregunta- continuó diciendo Minami a lo que el mentalista pareció agradecido por el cumplido que sonaba mas bien como un insulto.

-Aunque tampoco puedo imaginar a Gen hablar de romance en serio, me sorprendería incluso saber que estuviera enamorado de alguien- comentó Yuzuriha un poco mas tímida y con algunas risitas y todas coincidieron ante esta aseveración.

Solo Francois que también había guardado un respetuoso silencio y aun cargaba su taza de té entre las manos se limitó a mirarlas a todas hasta que finalmente posó sus ojos en Gen.

-Me pregunto si efectivamente sería tan extraño que Gen-sama estuviera atraído por alguien en el sentido romántico- opinó Francois de la nada.

Era extremadamente raro que alguien como Francois expresara su opinión personal de esa manera manera cuando no había una tercera persona que se la pidiera o no fuera para algún asunto que respectara a la cocina o similares, pero tal vez había nacido como efecto del ambiente despreocupado y casual que embargaba el camarote.

Gen en cambio se sonrió con esas muecas que encantaba poner en su cara solo para burlarse de como el mundo entero ignoraba cosas que solo él sabía, parecía regodearse en la ignorancia ajena.

-No niego que el romance es algo que he preferido mantener lejos de mi vida, sin embargo no es como que sea inmune, sigo siendo humano después de todo solo que algo como eso no se ajusta a mi personalidad- opinó el mentalista llevándose una mano a la barbilla y todas lo miraron.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no puedo imaginar que tipo de persona tendría que existir para que lograras enamorarte- comentó Kohaku parpadeando un par de veces y Gen la miró atento antes de reírse de manera extraña aunque vieron como por dos segundos su risa pareció suavizarse un poco.

-Alguien de quien pudiera enamorarme... definitivamente existe...- dijo por ultimo Gen perdiendo su mirada en otro punto indescifrable de sus propios pensamientos.

*

Aquella ya no era una noche de chicas, era solo otra noche tranquila, y estaban agradecidos que últimamente las aguas fueran tan serenas en las noches y el viento soplara tan favorablemente; esta vez eran solo Senku y Gen como era costumbre desde hace casi un año, sus charlas nocturnas ya se habían convertido en parte de una particular rutina.

O al menos si el hecho de que Senku trabajara y Gen solo estuviera haciéndole compañía. Esa noche por supuesto no era una excepción.

Senku estaba terminando de marcar algunas coordenadas en el mapa, de nuevo contemplando la ruta mas directa a su destino. Gen que no entendía de esas cosas solo miraba los trazos, los números y el semblante concentrado de Senku sobre la mesa de trabajo.

El pasatiempo favorito de Gen era sin dudas observar a la gente cuando esta no estaba al tanto de que estar siendo observada, bueno, tal vez Senku si lo sabía pero prefería ignorarlo, así que Gen podía disfrutar de su pasatiempo mientras le daba la hora de dormir.

Había muchos aspectos en Senku que le gustaban cuando estaba así de concentrado, podría jurar que incluso se le sumaban años a su perfil, se veía particularmente maduro cuando trabajaba en completo silencio, era una vista de la que estaba agradecido de tener solo para él.

-Senku-chan- llamó pues Gen.

Senku hizo un sonido con su garganta para indicarle a Gen que lo escuchaba.

-Creo que estoy enamorado de ti- dijo Gen de la nada, su voz seguía tan natural como siempre aunque no había atisbo de burla ni sarcasmo en su voz.

Senku que aun miraba el mapa bajo su nariz parpadeó un par de veces y con extrema lentitud levantó sus ojos y después su rostro para ver al mentalista esperando una risa burlona, el remate de un chiste o algo que le dijera que no podía estar hablando en serio, en cambio Gen se quedó ahí con su mejilla recargada en la palma de su mano mirándolo con apenas una breve sonrisa en sus labios.

-Creo que estoy enamorado de ti- repitió.

Senku se quedó callado unos segundos.

-Está bien... supongo... ¿Gracias?- dijo Senku arrugando sus cejas porque no sabía muy bien cual era el protocolo exacto a seguir cuando uno de tus aliados mas cercanos, secuas, compinche y compañero de ideas eticamente cuestionables se te declara de buenas a primeras.

-Oh dios, relájate Senku-chan, no es como que espere a que me correspondas o que vaya a saltar sobre ti de pronto, a menos que tú quieras por supuesto- dijo Gen y vio con humor como Senku instintivamente daba un pasito hacía atrás después de escuchar lo ultimo.  
Gen se rió.

-Tranquilo, no salgo con hombres divorciados, son problemáticos- aseguró Gen y al notar el tono de su voz parecía que Senku se daba permiso de relajarse e incluso hasta de sonreír.

-¿A qué se debe la repentina confesión?- se atrevió a preguntar Senku dejando su lápiz sobre el escritorio, definitivamente no iba a poder volver a concentrarse pronto.

Gen giró sus ojos mirando al techo y luego de nuevo los fijó en Senku.

-¿Y porqué no? Creí que tal vez querrías saberlo- 

-¿Saber que estás enamorado de mi? No creo que pueda encontrar un uso práctico para esa información- 

-Y por eso, Ishimagi Senku, es que yo me encargo de la parte psicologica y no tú- bromeó Gen a lo que le científico esta vez decidió cruzarse de brazos y sonreírse de esa manera que a Gen le provocaba un agradable escalofrío en la nuca.

¿Quién diría que de entre todas las cualidades físicas de Senku en realidad lo que terminaría encontrando mas sexy sería la anticipación de algún comentario sesudo, o un plan científico ilógico y que sonaba imposible? O en el caso de ese muchacho en específico, su capacidad de hacer posible lo imposible.

Senku pensó un segundo.

-¿Estás diciendo que ahora que sé que estás enamorado de mi tengo algún poder _sobre_ ti?- dijo con una media sonrisa que hizo que Gen soltara una risa, apenas un "ja" sonoro y seco mientras se acercaba a Senku.

La distancia que había quedado entre ellos rayaba casi en lo invasivo y Gen disfrutó por unos segundos de los centimetros de ventaja que tenía sobre Senku. 

Ambos se miraron y Gen pensó que se retractaba, había muchas cualidades físicas en Senku que no le importaría ultrajar en ese momento pero prefería el juego de miradas.

-No Senku-chan, todavía no eres tan importante como para tener ningún poder sobre mi- le dijo en su típico ronroneo sin despegar sus ojos del otro que aun tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-Todavía- recalcó Senku.

-¿Acaso estás interesado en algún tipo de dominación?- preguntó Gen alzando sus cejas y llevándose una mano a la mejilla.

-No es mi malinterpretación cuando digo que eso ultimo sonó como una clara insinuación sexual ¿Verdad?- preguntó Senku solo para aclarar el rumbo de la charla.

-Definitivamente fue una insinuación sexual- le confirmó Gen y Senku le puso una mano en el pecho alejándolo unos centímetros de él.

-Pues definitivamente no estoy interesado- le dijo Senku siendo el primero en desviar la mirada y riéndose de las ocurrencias de Gen.

-Oh Senku-chan, pero si estábamos en el ambiente perfecto; miradas, acercamientos, un reto intelectual, podríamos estar ahora mismo sobre la mesa devorándonos la boca- dijo Gen riéndose al ver los gestos de Senku que parecía acababa de escuchar la peor de las blasfemias.

-No, no en mi nave, no en mi mesa de trabajo, no conmigo. No.- aclaró Seku agitando su mano descartando todas esas ideas haciendo reír a Gen que parecía acababa de encontrar lo que sería una nueva manera de tormento y diversión.

-Ya verás que un día seré yo el que tenga ese poder sobre ti- le amenazó Gen regresando a sentarse y Senku a su trabajo.

-Tal vez dentro de otros 3,700 años- dijo Senku.

-Oh sabes que soy muy perseverante; ya esperé 3,700 años para conocerte, ¿Qué son otros tres milenios?- preguntó y ahora Senku se reía volviendo a su trabajo y Gen a su hábito de observarlo.

Y sus charlas nocturnas se reanudaban sin ninguna otra novedad que no fuera una confesión de amor y tal vez un reto que quedaba suspendido entre los dos.

**Author's Note:**

> No tengo ninguna explicación para este one shot que no sea el estreno de la segunda temporada, que amo la relación de Kohaku y Senkuu, que quería un pretexto para una breve mención de ella y que pensé que si Gen y Senku tuvieran alguna vez una charla romántica terminaría así.
> 
> No me justifico, solo necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema, pero igualmente, gracias por leer.


End file.
